savelocationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shell Folders
A series of 'special folders' used by Windows to hold different types of data. These are used throughout the wiki to specify certain paths where the game saves are located since it may not be the same for every user. You should know these and how to use them if you want to make use of the wiki. Please also use them when adding games. Getting Around Quick Access : Run Dialog : To access the run dialog box, hold the Windows Key down and press the "R" key. : Tip: You can also add "Run" to the start menu. : :: Shell Directive''s :: You can use these Shell Folders in the Windows Run Dialog for quick access to their respective directories. :: Then just copy and paste from this wiki right into that box and click OK. ::: Example: :::: Open the Run dialog and typing the following in the run window will open your My Documents folder. ::::: shell:personal :: ''Environment Variables :: You can also use environment variables, such as %localappdata% :: :: Direct :: You can also directly enter the path, such as ::::: C:\Users\YOURNAME\AppData\Local Note for Vista/7 users: VirtualStore Some programs require administrative privileges in order to run normally, but do not request those privileges from the system. In order to ensure that these programs can still operate without compromising the rest of the system, Windows uses a system called VirtualStore, which saves any files or settings the program creates in a separate location. If you cannot find your game's save files in the location listed, try checking to see if they were placed in VirtualStore instead. VirtualStore files can be located in shell:local appdata\VirtualStore\ Shell Folders 'Personal' The Windows "My Documents" folder : Run Command: shell:personal : Environment: %userprofile%\Documents : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\USERNAME\My Documents\ : '''Default Location (Vista, 7):''' C:\Users\USERNAME\Documents\ '''AppData Used to store roaming program settings for the current Windows user : Run Command: shell:appdata : Environment: %appdata% : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\USERNAME\Application Data\ : '''Default Location (Vista, 7):''' C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Roaming\ '''Local AppData Used to store local, system-specific program settings for the current Windows user : Run Command: shell:local appdata : Environment: %localappdata% : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\USERNAME\Local Settings\Application Data : '''Default Location (Vista, 7):''' C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\Local\ '''LocalLow AppData Used to store low security local, system-specific program settings for the current Windows user : Run Command: shell:localappdatalow : Environment: %userprofile%\appdata\locallow : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\USERNAME\Local Settings\Application Data : '''Default Location (Vista, 7):''' C:\Users\USERNAME\AppData\LocalLow\ '''Saved Games Uncommonly used location for saved game data. : Run Command: shell:savedgames : Environment: "%userprofile%\Saved Games" : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\All Users\Application Data\ : '''Default Location (Vista, 7):''' C:\Users\USERNAME\Saved Games '''Common Appdata Used to store program settings for all users : Run Command: shell:common appdata : Environment: %allusersprofile% : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\All Users\Application Data\ : '''Default Location (Vista, 7):' C:\ProgramData\ 'Public Used to store system settings for all users : Run Command: shell:public : Environment: %public% : Default Location (2000, XP):''' C:\Documents and Settings\All Users\ : '''Default Location (Vista, 7): C:\Users\Public\ Steam Folders : For Steam folders see Steam User/Game ID Category:Content